


A Sunflower Amongst the Roses

by Jinx13GXA



Series: Gray/Natsu bingo board [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drabble, Flowers, Fluff, Gratsu - Freeform, M/M, Metaphors, Roses, Sunflower, gratsubingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx13GXA/pseuds/Jinx13GXA
Summary: Gray's thoughts about Natsu.





	A Sunflower Amongst the Roses

The glaring sun tore through the atmosphere, heating the warm summer air as they walked. It burned on the back of their necks as they trudged through high grass and wildflowers on a mission neither knew much about. Natsu ran up ahead of Gray, twirling and dancing as he grabbed random flowers, his mind far away from the world around him.

_ He’s beautiful, _ Gray’s mind screamed. The soft breeze ruffled Natsu’s hair as it burst from the sky itself, nothing to hinder it it it’s everlasting travel. As Natsu’s fingers gently grabbed another flower for the group, Gray’s mind began to race.  _ He’s always so kind… so gentle with the world as if it’s done nothing to hurt him.  _

Gray remained lost in his thoughts until Natsu’s laughter bubbled out of his throat and through his lips. In an instant, he was covered in the flowers that were picked by Natsu’s calloused yet still soft hands. “What’s all this for?”

Natsu giggled softly, “You looked mopey! Can’t have that now can we?” He grabs Gray’s hand and pulled him along.

Gray could feel the smile that pulled at his cheeks as they stayed close for the rest of the trip.  _ He’s brighter than the sun, like a fresh yellow sunflower drifting amongst a sea of lovely crimson roses.  _

The moment Natsu looked back and smiled at him once more, he knew he’d choose the single sunflower over the infinite roses any day. 

**Author's Note:**

> **  
> _GUESS WHO'S BACK! BACK AGAIN-_  
>  **
> 
> Hello guys, gals, and non-binary pals! It's been awhile, but Im back and trying out the bingo board of prompts that was provided. Let's hope I actually finish something for once in my life.


End file.
